


Don't Give Up : Shaun/Zach (A Shelter music video)

by Braid7



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach tries to cope with his life, helped along by Shaun. Song by Josh Groban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up : Shaun/Zach (A Shelter music video)

  
[Shelter : Shaun/Zach (A Shelter music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1451/dont-give-up-shelter-shaun-zach)  



End file.
